


Introduction to Bad Influences

by WowSoBoring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Guilt, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Regret, Romantic Thoughts, dear diary, sad romantic thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring
Summary: Synopsis- Ron, Harry and Hermione at some point snap at the locket. This is to explore an alternate universe where each of them snap at a specific point of time due to some or the other reason. Written in the form of a “dear diary”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Ron’s tired

**Author's Note:**

> Just a challenge where I address that neither of them are perfect. In these three chapters, all the characters will snap and run away because they hit their breaking point. No kissy fluffy romione will be here, sadly. You will see what i mean in the Hermione chapter.
> 
> Point of view- Ron

Notice- do you want to see the diary in a specific font that coincides with the characters- well here they are, be sure to check these links out if you wish to see the same!

[Portion 1 of what would fit in the screen ](https://ibb.co/DMYQY9X)

[Portion 2 of what would fit in the screen](https://ibb.co/6Pm7vXg)

Dear Diary,

Today i snapped. Something inside me told me that this was enough and that I’d hit my breaking point. Of course, being the bloody buffoon i was, i listened to that voice and did the stupidest shit I can’t even imagine I did a while back. I want to blame it all on the sodding locket but I dont know what good that’ll do me except for making me look like a bloke who can’t even admit to his own wrongs. I wish I hadn’t listened to that voice. I feel like a complete arse. Which I’m pretty sure i am. I wish I wasn’t though, I really wish that.

At some point in time, after I’d taken off that bloody monstrosity of a horcrux, the logic part of me kicked in. Of course it had to kick in when i did the irreversible. It couldn’t have kicked in when I was having those dark thoughts or when i was being so mean to my best friends. It didn’t kick in when i was yelling at them. It so easily could have. Halfway through yelling at them, i could’ve just stopped, looked at them apologetically and said “fuck, I’m sorry, i dunno what came over me!” And they would nod their heads, smile and say “dont worry, man, it’s not your fault, it’s been a rough couple of days, we understand.” Now it was too damn late to do anything but find a way to run back at them desperately. Because, yes, everybody snaps and loses their cool but they rarely desert their friends in the middle of a quest that will change the world. 

And of course, I, then, conveniently had to say the most insensitive and shallow garbage to the ones i called my friends. To the ones that had been my friends from the day i set foot on Hogwarts Express (well technically, i made friends with Hermione much later but yeah). I cant imagine a life when they weren’t my good friends.

In the locket I saw the most messed up crap too. I saw my mum telling me she didn’t need me. I saw Hermione telling me I wasn’t good enough. That she could do without me, that I was nothing compared to Harry. And Harry told me how I was just his number two. His poor friend. Just some useless bloke he was unfortunate enough to bump into on his first day of school. 

That’s the thing about me. That’s my problem. I think too bloody much about nothing. Been like that since I got a brain. You see, I never thought I had a “thing”. Something that I was known for. Harry was the chosen one. Hermione was the smartest and brightest witch in the year. Fred and George were extremely funny. Percy achieved everything he set out to do and achieved high stages of authority. Charlie was an expert on the dragons and was also Quidditch captain when he was in school. Bill was the prefect and head boy. Ginny was good at magic, was amazing at quidditch and was also fairly good looking. I thought my thing was being loyal but it saddens me to say that I’m not even good at being a good person. My thing would be cribbing, crying, swooning over someone who would never want me, failing my apparition exam, being mediocre at most things and not even being a good friend who stood by his buddies. That’s how I would be written. There’d be a history book about Harry Potter and in the book would be a page for him, “Ron Weasley, the bloke who was just there, nah scratch that, he couldn’t even do that.”

I know what my thing is, diary, it’s being an arse.

Thanks,

Ron 


	2. Harry’s done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The locket gets to harry.

Dear Diary,

i usually dont write in diaries actually. I, however, think it would be quite brilliant if I had a journal recounting this chapter in my life. So I started writing in you. I started venting out my frustrations to you. You see, despite being the “Chosen One”, I’m not one to write a journal where I boast what I do so that I go down in Hogwarts: A History. Living with the Dursleys was a pretty horrendous experience but it did work in humbling me down. I think that’s what Dumbledore wanted me to do by leaving me in that hell of a place. A house is not a home.

I know what home is now. It’s my school, Hogwarts. It’s the Burrow. It’s merely staying in the company of my dear friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

No, correction

i know what home was now. I dont think i have any of these places to go to. You see, I committed the terrible mistake to let something get to my head. To be precise, i mean slytherin’s locket. Now that it’s no longer around my neck, I dont know where I am. I’m in the middle of nowhere. And I regret everything.

I regret leaving the last home I had.

”everybody keeps sacrificing yourself for you. You do realise that you’re indirectly the reason of Dumbledore’s death or Moody’s death or Hedwig’s death or Cedric’s death or ...all the deaths yet to come?” Said the locket.

”You do realise that every time you do navigate out of something without getting everyone killed is when you’re with your friends” it said.

”you do realise that you make your best friend upset every year by being the centre of attention. You reduce his self esteem to shambles. Ronald Weasley was your friend because he wanted to be in the company of a friend, not because he wanted to be someone’s shadow but that’s how you and Hermione make him feel?” it said.

”you do realise that your other best friend, Hermione Granger, is the reason you’re alive? You do realise there isn’t anything that special about you? Maybe quidditch but there were people before you who were better. Didnt you ruin every other game because someone was against you. The Dementors, Dobby, Quirrell. Maybe you just kept blaming others? What’s so special about your grades? Hermione has better grades, Ron got better grades than you in half the subjects. He probably pretended to be a bad apparator.”

it said

”you didnt make it out of that day alive. That day your parents died. You didnt navigate it out because of strength. It was all your mother’s work” it said.

”if you’d left Hermione and Ron out of it, they’d be so happy. They’d even be together. You’ve seen through all these years that they like each other but you do nothing about it in particular. Maybe they aren’t together because of you. Maybe they could’ve had a future, you prat. They wouldn’t have to have half the rows because they could talk to each other without you wasting their time with the Voldemort and horcrux bullshit. They couldn’t have a real conversation because of you!” It said.

So i did what i thought was best.

I left.

I dont think anyone was as stupid as hi was.

All i have is a torch and a wand and a cloak and you.

all i can do is hold my torch and sob out my name of my friends while hiding from snatchers.

There’s no way back.

Harry

* * *

Ron heard someone call out his name in the middle of the night. It was a miserable night without Harry to talk to in the tent and with Hermione sobbing profusely and of him sleeping with the locket around his neck. The locket feeding into his head, spreading thoughts of jealousy and toxicity. Telling him that if he had left, Hermione would be perfectly fine. What would they do without Harry? All he and Hermione would have are rows. 

”Ron.......” he heard Harry sob.

The sound emerging from the put-outer. The deluminator.

“Ah yeah” he thought, “now I’m going crazy.”

”Ron.....Hermione” he heard even louder. Hermione woke up with a start from beside him. Apparently she couldn’t sleep alone after all this. He thought he’d love this feeling if Harry was definitely coming back. If he’d gone out to get some pumpkin juice or something and would be back next morning. Now all he could think was a universe in which Hermione would cuddle up next to Harry.

Gosh darn that locket.

”what was that? That sounded like...”

”Harry” Ron confirmed. “I have a feeling this is more than something that gives and takes away light”

Hermione flushed. “What do we do with this?”

”Gee, i dunno? Use tracking spells to find where this sound originates from, send an owl to that place before who I’m hoping is Harry finds another location to go to? Maybe send a patronus his way to guide him here?”

”Ron, you’re a genius. I dont know what I’d do without you”

For some time after that, the locket didnt bother him much. 


End file.
